just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Holla At The DJ
"Holla at a DJ" by Coco Jones will be featured in Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is a female, It is looks like Katerina Kittykat. *Dot Pbs Kids Just Dance comfirmed the dancer. *The Dancer was has wears a Firefighter Head ardently appears in Curiosity mashup only. Background Recycled as Party Rock Anthem (Just Dance 3) College Ruled Version Mashup Dancers (no repeats): *Holla At The DJ (JD:CR) *Let's Go to The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Only Girl (In the World) (JD3) *Satellite (JD3 PAL) *Want U Back (JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) *TiK ToK (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015) *Starships (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Firework (JD2) *Talk That Talk (JDCR) *Disturbia (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes of You (Alternate) (JD4) *Take On Me (JD3) *Maria (Sweat) (JD2014) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Maria (Sweat) (JD2014) *Holla The DJ (JDCR) Captions In the Party Master Mode, The Classic dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. *Ballerina Twist *DJ Queen *Pump Up the Love *Mrs. Pussycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Human Benefits *Girl in the U.S.A. *Can You Love Me Appears in the Mashup Holla At The DJ appear in the mashup *Holla At The DJ - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Love Don't Cost a Thing - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Curiosity - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Clint Eastwood - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Open Your Heart - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Wrong Side of Heaven Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Payphone - Ex-Girlfriends (JD:CR2) *Do What I Like - Cray Cray (JD:CR2) *Booty - Fitness (JD:CR2) *Don't Drop That Thun Thun - Cats (JD:CR2) *Hideaway - Best of JD:CR (JD:CR2) *EG Stomp - 80's, 90's, And Today (JD:CR2) *Whoomp (There It Is) - Ex-Girlfriends Part 2 (JD:CR3) *Speed Demon - Best of JD:CR 1,2,3 (JD:CR4) Party Master Mode *'Holla At The DJ' *Shammy Queen/Happy Hop/Be Sweet/Ground Whole *Flick on the Guess/Epic Dancing/Cute Smash/Angry Mad Girl *Just Me/Yugoslav/Dynamic Girl/Letting Me Use *Clappin' Vappin/The Panda Take a Break/'Call It Whatever'/'Open Your Heart' *Cyber Mystery/Highest Girl At Boston/No No No!/Bengal *Slow Girl/E.P.T./Wild Circle/Supermassive Mafia *Disco Mill/Monkey Dance/Point Up/Salsa Girl *Sharppy Girl/Kyrgyzstan Kitty/'Run Dem Boyz'/'Clint Eastwood' *Sweaty Girl/Bollywood/By The Flame/Getting Big *Cute Princess/Magician/Girl In The West/Westsand *Shammy Queen/Happy Hop/You're the Africa Girl/Higher or Higher *Flick on the Guess/Epic Dancing/Cute Smash/Angry Mad Girl *Just Me/Yugoslav/Dynamic Girl/Letting Me Use *Clappin' Vappin/The Panda Take a Break/'Tennis Court'/'Counting Stars' *Nustle Globalment/Snapping Up/Muscle Source/Hammer Time *Leaf Turned Brown/Goyga/PowerPoint/Clock Ticking *What's Wrong?/Shake It/Violent Walk/Ragga Shake *Sexy Mill/Cute Slide/'Since U Been Gone'/'Curiosity' *Temper! Temper!/Release My Head/Stay Away/Move Like 80's *'Holla At The DJ' Trivia *This is the first Coco Jones in the game. *This song is from Shake It Up as the Egyptian Dance *This is one of the second routines in the main series to contain the dancer sliding to the other side of the screen, First is Love Me Again. *In the mashup, Katerina appered in Love Don't Cost a Thing, Clint Eastwood, Wrong Side of Heaven, Open Your Heart, and Curiosity. **However She appeared in Booty, Do What I Like, Payphone (on Wiz' Verse) & EG Stomp. *This is a only song that the dancer has a name. *The size of the dancer looks like Kids in America. *The Seat Dance Routine was confirmed in Just Dance College Ruled. *The Dancer looks like The 2nd Dancer from This Don't Impress Me Much. *She says: If you get 5* Stars, you can get a "Hi Meow Meow!" Achievement. Gold Moves Gold Move 1, 3, 5: Throw your hands in the air Gold Move 2, 4, 6: Kick left then right Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Animal Dancers Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Rock Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Serious Dances Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Dancers From Movies/TV Category:Medium Songs Category:Animals Dancers Category:Dancers that appears in a Mashup Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Seat Dance Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Songs with Party Master Mode Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Dancer with too much clothes Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Dancer that appears in PBS Kids Category:Great Heaviness Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with Alternate that based from movies/television Category:Classics Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs that have a With a prop. Category:Dotty Delicia's Favorites Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:Songs without Mash-Up in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:DLC's Category:DLC songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Songs without Mash Ups in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Catinnizer Dancers Category:Dancers that appears alots alots alots of Mashup Category:Beta Elements in Just Dance College Ruled